I Spy
by RainbowFez
Summary: Bernie sees Dirk having a little fun after Vuuugle closes Dirk/Bernie


This was requested by my friend and I was happy to write it. This is my first rated M scene in a while so please review. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Bernie climbed through the garbage shoot into the Vuuugle building like always. The only difference was this time it was 10:10 at night instead of 3:30, his normal time coming in. The one good thing about having to sneak into the building every time he wanted to talk to his clients was if he left or lost something he could get in easy and he forgot a lot of things. He swore that Liam had a way to pick pocket him even in that robot body. He was clumsy but not this clumsy.

Sighing to himself Bernie walked to the couches and kneeled down. Maybe he'd actually be able to find his phone today. His grandma had been very angry for losing it. After seeing nothing under the couches he crawled across the room, looking under every table, chair or display. After ten minutes he gave up on the common area and decided to check the girls' studio. Maybe he dropped it in there.

Another twelve minutes and the boy slunk out of the studio frowning and covered in dust. Still nothing. Where else would it be? He considered Paige's are but if he left it there she'd have flung it at him and told him to get a less ugly phone. The only other place id could be would be the DareMeBro studio. Bernie let out a shiver. During the day that place was awesome but at night it creeped him out and only partially because knowing Dirk there could be a wild animal hunting you in there.

So with a jittery twitch in his legs the boy walked the corridor to get to the room.  
He stopped and tilted his head when he realized light was pulling out the wall of windows that connected to the hallway. He perked up. If they left the light on he wouldn't have to jump every time he saw a shadow.

His pace picked up and there was almost a skip in his step. The satisfaction lasted very short. When he made it to the windows he squeaked in surprise. Dirk hadn't left the lights on, he was still here. But he wasn't doing a dare, at least the doubted it. Instead he was spread out on the floor, jacking his dick to a video playing on his laptop next to him.

Bernie stepped farther way from the door, not knowing what to do. He should leave and pretend he didn't see anything but his own member was throbbing in his tight, neon blue undies. He was bi, so what? Even a straight guy would get hard at the sight of Dirk, six pack muscled stud, gripping his humongous dick.

Bernie took a few more steps back but only did so in hopes that he wouldn't be seen. Instead of doing the smart thing, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand down his pants. He wasn't as big as Dir, not even close but he was proud of his five inch dick. He was the biggest guy his age that he knew. That would be what he told other people, not that he had ever seen another dick until now.

Dirk viciously jacked himself off with his right hand while the other played with his balls. His eyes were shut tight and he was panting. His body tensed and arched off the cold concrete. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed the base of his dick so he wouldn't cum. Once the need for orgasm subsided he fell back down in a sweaty heap, breathing deeply. The video of two guys still played on his laptop to his left.

Bernie eyed the older man's body while pulling on his own dick. He shivered and fell against the wall, causing Dirk to look up.

"Bernie" He exclaimed loudly, eyes wide and mouth open. Once again Bernie squeaked and pulled his hand out of his pants, somehow getting his fingers stuck in his zipper. Dirk stood up a walked toward the exit of the studio. The younger boy froze in place, open and closing his mouth like a fish. His eyes trained on the boy's crotch which Dirk had chosen not to cover with clothing. "Bernie what are you doing here. You should be home" Dirk said, not sounding at all embarrassed of being found in a compromised position.

"I…um… phone… Grandma…. lost" Bernie manages to blurt.

"How long were you watching me?" Dirk asked

"Not long" Bernie whispered, sweat dotting his forehead. HE wanted so badly to reach out and feel the glistening muscles only a few feet away.

"Eyes of here Bern man" Dirk grinned. Bernie blushed and let his eyes slide slowly up the daredevil's chest until reaching his eyes. "You seem to like it" Dirk chucked. "Do you?" Bernie nodded shakily. "You know you're hand's still in your pants"

"Huh?" Bernie muttered, once again staring at Dirk's hard cock.

"Stuck in your zipper" Dirk laughed. the boy shrugged, not really hearing the words. "I'll help." Dirk smirked. Bernie shouted in shock when Dirk kneeled down in front of him and grasped the top of his pants.

"What are you doing?" Bernie asked.

"Taking these off" Dirk responded, pulling the pants down to Bernie's ankles in one motion. Dirk smirked, seeing that the young agent was still hard. "Bern man you still want to be my agent?"

"Huh… Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Then I'll give you a new dare. I dare you to strip, suck my dick, get fucked in the ass and do anything I say until I cum" Dirk grinned.

"Anything?" Bernie asked hesitantly.

"Nothing bad. I promise I won't hurt you." Dirk said, laying a hand on Bernie's thigh. The boy stood still for several long seconds before nodding. "Here we go!" Dirk said excitedly. He grabbed Bernie's sides and lifted him up. He kicked the door open and pulled the boy in.

Now that Bernie was in he could see the two men fucking on Dirk's computer. He was put down on the floor where Bernie had seen Dirk lying only minutes before. The concrete was still damp from the man's sweat.

"What should I do?" Bernie stuttered.

"Get out of your clothes."

Bernie struggled to unbutton his shirt and toss it away, followed by his already fallen pants and shoes. His under where was the last to go, just after dis socks, leaving him completely naked for Dirk to appraise him.

"Fuck you're cute" Dirk said with a grin. "I can't believe I hadn't considered this already. "Well Bern man, ready for a taste of my dick?" This time Bernie's nod was not the least bit hesitant. "On your knees."

Bernie fell to his knees in front of the other boy. His entire body shook. He couldn't believe his mouth was only inches away from a huge, thick dick. Any other boy might have been intimidated by it but surprisingly Bernie had no fear. Well, no fear of the dick. He was intimidated by almost everything else in life. His mind flashed to the several dildo's he got and was able to hide from his grandma. His ass and mouth had a lot of practice with the toys and now he'd get the real thing.

Before Dirk could ask Bernie opened his mouth wide and took the first half of his dick in his mouth. Bernie closed his eyes and let out a little noise. His dildos were great but this tasted so good. He assumed it was the precum that was leaking out of the head of the man's dick. He really didn't give it much more thought before taking even more in his mouth.

Dirk moaned and grabbed the younger boy's hair. "Fuck Bern man your so…" He groaned when Bernie did something with his tongue he had never felt before. Within seconds Bernie was taking all eight inches in him mouth. The hands in his hair pulled him forward and Bernie let Dirk take control. Dirk pulled him up and down his dick while Bernie squeezed his lips tightly against the saliva slicked flesh. At one point Dirk removed all but the head of his dick, planning to fuck the boy's mouth harder and faster but Bernie slid his tongue across the slit of his dick, making him lose control. He could feel the smirk against his cock before Bernie repeated the motion. Dirk moaned, gripping Bernie's hair impossibly hard. He shivered as the agent used his tongue to circle below the head of his dick, slicking over the most sensitive parts of the head.

Loving the sounds Dirk was making Bernie reach out and grabbed the other's balls, squeezing lightly. The dick in his mouth jumped and Dirk threw his head back. "Do that again dude" Dirk shouted. Bernie squeezed even harder, though not painfully.

Dirk let out a sound between a gasp and a moan and grabbing the sides of the younger man's head. Bernie released Dirk's balls, just in time for Dirk to thrust every inch of cock down his throat. With a loud shout Dirk's dick hit the roof of Bernie's mouth shooting three long loads of cum down his throat. Bernie's eyes rolled back and he attempted to get a good taste. Unfortunately very little reached his tongue, the dick long enough to shoot right down his throat. Dirk pulled out sighing loudly. He looked down at Bernie's disappointed frown.

"What's wrong little dude?" Dirk asked softly, worrying he'd gone too far with the boy.

"You were supposed to fuck me" Bernie complained. Both looked at his soft dick.

"If you can wait ten minutes I'll be hard and ready to go again" Dirk suggested, hoping the boy said yes.

"YES!" Bernie said loudly. Dirk grinned.

"I might be ready faster if…" He trailed off teasingly.

"If what?" Bernie asked, jumping to his feet.

"You really wanna know?" Dirk smiled.

"Yea!" he responded loudly. Dirk walked across the room and sat down on a chair.

"Come here little dude" He beckoned. Bernie rushed over as fast as he could. "Lay across my legs, chest down." Bernie froze. What was going to happen was obvious. He didn't like being spanked. Thankfully his grandma hadn't spanked him in over a year. Did he really want Dirk to do that? It surprised him that the thought of Dirk taking control and spanking him was hot.

Bernie did as he was told. Dirk grinned at the little bubble but and gripped it. "Brace yourself dude" Dirk warned. Bernie bit his lip hard and let out what would have been a pained wale when the hand came down hard on his ass. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, especially with how strong Dirk was and he was grateful for that. "You ok with this Bern man?" Bernie nodded and shut his eyes. Before he knew it his ass was slapped again in the same spot.

The skin stung more as each spank came faster and harder than the one before it. By the tenth time his ass was hit the force was rocking forward. He didn't scream though, he let out pants but made no other sound. When Dirk stopped, he gently rubbed his hand over the abused skin.

"Burnie you are fucking hot" Dirk murmured. He readjusted Bernie so he was standing in front of the chair, head bent down. Dirk took the boy by the cheek and locked their lips together in a sloppy kiss. "Ready for me to fuck that cute little bubble but?" Dirk asked into the kiss. Bernie nodded.

Dirk backed out of the kiss and lifted the boy up just like before. He carried him to the table in the center of the room and laid him down. Bernie looked to Dirk but shot his eyes away.

Bernie was spread out on the table, staring up at the lights. He didn't turn his head because every time he looked at Dirk, lubing his fingers Bernie felt like he was about to cum. That would be embarrassing, Cuming without even being touched and he didn't have the ability to get hard as fast as Dirk could.

"Should a start with on finger or two?" Dirk asked, playing with one of Bernie's nipples.

"T-two" Bernie stuttered, eyes rolling back. Dirk grinned. He loved this Bernie, naked body of full display, making it obvious what the boy did and didn't like. His dick would shake and his body would shiver, every time Dirk touched him.

Still grinning Dirk slid both fingers with only some difficulty, into the boy's ass. Bernie groaned and immediately clenched his cheeks. Dirk had no doubt he was going to love fucking this kid. Dirk continued adding fingers until he had three fingers and the knowledge of where Bernie's prostate was. It wasn't that hard to know he hit the right spot when the boy would convulse and moan each time it was pressed.

Bernie gasped at the fingers playing in his ass and groaned each time Dirk got close to his prostate but refused to go the rest of the way. Bernie tried to thrust down ward but Dirk grabbed his leg and held him in place.

"Please" Bernie begged.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dirk teased.

"Please fuck me. Please!"

"I don't know. I'm a little big for you" Dirk chuckled.

"I use a dildo bigger than you every day!" Bernie exclaimed. The look given to him made the boy blush red.

"Well if you insist" Dirk said. He pulled his fingers out, chuckling at the wide sparkling eyes staring up at him.

Dirk pressed the head of his dick to Bernie's ass. "Brace yourself little dude" he said. He pushed in, causing Bernie to gasp loudly. Just like before he clenched around the dick in him. "Fuck" dirk swore, letting out a gasp. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table for support. He wanted to see Bernie. The dude was flush and had his mouth open. Dirk could hear the loud breaths and tiny moans.

"Dirk" Bernie breathed, looking into the older boy's eyes.

"Hmm?" Dirk asked.

"Keep going. F-fuck me" he groaned. Dirk was surprised when the short legs sticking up wrapped around his back and attempted to push him further into Bernie's ass. "Please fuck me!"

"Dirk grinned and threw caution to the wind. With all his might he thrust his pelvis forward, driving all eight inches of thick meat into Bernie. The boy screamed, but wrapped his legs even harder around Dirk.

"Fuck! Crap! God!" Bernie swore. Dirk raised an eyebrow but didn't call the boy out on his out of character reaction, he was too busy enjoying the tight ass squeezing his cock. He slowly pulled out before ramming back in even harder. Bernie's ass was still sore from the assault while laying across Dirk's lap and the friction made Bernie want to cry, but in a very very good way. The pain was no worse than what was caused by the monster ripping him open.

Bernie shouted out with each thrust. It felt like hell and heaven and he loved every second of it. The table scratched his back when he was once again being pushed back from the force of Dirk's vicious drives. "Fuck, oh god Dirk fuck me!" Bernie cried out.

Dirk leaned forward as he slowed his thrust down. Bernie whined but was cut off when the older boy pressed their lips together again. Each thrust was agonizingly slow. Bernie wanted to beg but he didn't find the words when a tongue slipped into his mouth. His first French kiss, his second kiss ever, erased his thoughts from his mind. Sparks shot through Bernie's tongue when Dirk caught it in his lips and sucked on it.

Dirk opened his eyes so he could see the sexy expressions contorting on the boy's face. It made him want to speed things up again, make those eyes glazed over and wide, and darken his rosy cheeks.

He returned to his original pace, reveling in the younger boy's shouts. Bernie's eyes opened wide and Dirk pulled away. He watched the agent grab his own dick and start jacking himself off. Maybe it was the insane moans or the sight of the boy grabbing his own balls and masturbating, but it sent Dirk over the edge. He held it in though, wanting to get as much of this ass as he could.

Bernie screamed one last time when the thick monster rammed into his prostate. He released his cock and it shout cum all the way up his chest and onto his chin. "GOD" Dirk screamed. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum on me!" Bernie shouted just in time for Dirk to pull out. The man grabbed his dick and jacked off for only a second to shoot more cum onto Bernie's chest. After the cum stopped spraying him Bernie went limp.

"Dude you were amazing" Dirk breathed. "We'll have to do this again."

"Yes" Bernie agreed tiredly. He ran a finger through the daredevil's cum and brought it to his lips. Sucking it all he decided he'd just clean himself by sucking it all off his fingers.

* * *

Thats it. Remember to like my Facebook page. www*Facebook*com/RainbowFez


End file.
